<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hole in the Wall by jestergutz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358064">Hole in the Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz'>jestergutz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Stuck in a wall, Wall Sex, no beta we die like men, poor mirage...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when mirage doesnt think this round could get worse...it does. But an unexpected guest makes it worth while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hole in the Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by @SquibStash on Twitter! </p><p>hope you guys enjoy this fic!! it’s def longer than I thought it was going to be but here it is!! </p><p>check out their piece that inspired this <a href="https://twitter.com/squibstash/status/1340304727024807936?s=21"> here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After watching both his teammates die and hauling ass out of Labs, mirage was tense to say the least. After tripping through the swamps to a small bungalow he finally sits to rest and fix his health situation. Med kits would patch up the few places where bullets graced his skin earlier. </p><p>He stops for a moment to catch his breath as he leans his head against the hard wood of the door behind him. He makes his way to a corner where he could keep eyes on both downstairs doors. He settles down, psyching himself up to jam the syringes into himself (a sensation he ALWAYS hated). Fully healed, he rises to his feet again, patting the dirt off his jumpsuit and adjusting his belts.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud snap erupted from the ceiling, a beam fell, along with half the upstairs floor. Mirage nearly leapt out of his own skin. Fucking syndicate never cared about repairing the arena; especially the swamps since it was rarely traversed or fought in. Mirage thought he was fine when he reached for the door next to him, but he quickly realized the situation at hand when he couldn’t open it. Something must have come loose on the other side to block the doors path. He had enough room to move around but the corner he was wedged in was certainly not somewhere he wanted to be. </p><p>He assesses the mess in front of him. There’s an opening where three wood pieces lay perfectly so that something, or maybe someone, could crawl through. Being the engineer he is, before even considering crawling through he made sure that nothing else was going to collapse onto him if he wasn’t able to get out. After feeling safe enough to try, Mirage surveys the opening. </p><p>He could fit, right? Sure, he’d put on a few pounds but nothing that was noticeable. He looks it over once more. Yeah, sure. He’d be fine. If anything went wrong it’s not like he’s completely alone. Someone would come along eventually...</p><p>He starts by putting his hands through, steadying himself on the other side. He follows through with his head, shimmying his shoulders along after. He lets out a long breath before sliding his chest through, his waist was okay too but his hips were another story. </p><p>“Fuck.” He mumbled quietly, wriggling around to see if any different angle would fix his situation. Nope. Maybe he could pull out and try again. As he starts to free himself, he realizes that forcing his chest through earlier was the final nail in the coffin. He was stuck, second ring, alone. With fourteen squads left. “Please, please, please...” He could feel himself getting panicky and the pin pricks of tears threatening to spill. No, he needs to calm down. Taking a few deep breaths, Mirage settles his breathing and raised heartbeat.  </p><p>It couldn’t be that bad, right? If someone came in he’d just ask them for help. This isn’t gonna look good for his shiny reputation but hell, it’s better than being left for dead. He tries a few more times to wriggle out but to no avail. Deciding to wait for help, he sits there playing with a wingman he picked up just to pass the time. </p><p>__</p><p>“RING CLOSING” </p><p>Mirage huffed in his tight spot, no one had come around yet. He began to lose hope when a single pair of footsteps trudged their way through the swamp water below him and then up the outdoor steps...and then...</p><p>“Crypto!” The muzzle of an R-99 was aimed right between his eyes before Crypto realized what on Solace he’d just walked into. “Hey buddy, I’m uh, st- str-....I can’t get out.” Mirage stumbled over his words a little, “Can you help a legend out?” He flashed a smile but with his eyebrows knit the way they were, Crypto could tell he was nervous. “Looks like you could use a hand there, Witt.” Crypto hooks his gun into its holster on his back, stepping towards Mirage, crouching to meet his eyes. “This isn’t a trick, right old man?” He says in a low voice, making something stir in Mirages gut. “No! No, of course not!” He spits out, partly offended that Crypto was so suspicious, “You really think i’d put that much effort just for one kill?” He scoffs and Crypto raises an eyebrow. “No need to get snobby, Witt. It’s not like I can trust you.”<br/>
“Yeah, whatever.” Mirage had more pressing issues than earning Cryptos trust, “I can’t get my hips through the hole and somethings blocking The door on the other side. Maybe if you could get back there you can pull me out.”<br/>
“You promise you don’t have a teammate back there waiting to kill me?” Crypto still seems uneasy. </p><p>RING CLOSING </p><p>“I fucking promise, just please help me out here.” Mirage didn’t think he’d be begging for anything today but here he was, stuck in a pile of wood in the middle of a blood sport begging the enemy for help.  And maybe he was a little bit turned on by his circumstances but he didn’t want to unpack that just yet.<br/>
“Alright, Witt.”<br/>
And Crypto disappears out the door.</p><p>Mirage follows the footsteps as they round the shack to the door behind him. He hears Crypto audibly curse something he doesn’t understand. There’s a loud wooden noise and a rather noticeable splashing before Crypto nearly rips the door off its hinges. He steps into the small corner and Mirage is now realizing that Crypto can only see his ass now. A hot blush rises to his cheeks. That and the combo of hearing Crypto approach him slowly from behind with those heavy boots catches Mirage right where he doesn’t want to be. He can feel his dick hardening in his stupid jumpsuit trapped between the tight climbing harness around his hips and thighs. </p><p>“Okay, now what?”<br/>
Mirage doesn’t know what, his head is getting foggy from the thought of Crypto fucking him right there, stuck in this fucking wall, shamelessly.<br/>
“Um, what do you think?” Mirages rational brain has checked out. He knew he liked the stuck up hacker the second he saw him but this was humiliating. What if Crypto saw how hard he was? Or worse: felt it. He’d probably think he’s a perv or something gross and leave him right there. His heart was pounding again. “I could try pulling you but I’m not sure if that would work...” Crypto is thinking out loud at this point, “or maybe...” Mirage feels Crypto’s hip lean up against his ass so suddenly he covers his mouth before he could make any noises he’d regret. </p><p>“joesong haeyo, didn’t mean to touch you there.” Crypto mumbles, “I want to see if I can lift some of the fallen beams so you can maybe slide out.”<br/>
“Okay...”<br/>
“Hold on...” Crypto’s leaving through the door again and trots to the one he first entered through; he’s met with a rather sweaty, turned-on Mirage. But he doesn’t notice that quite yet. </p><p>“I’m gonna-“ Crypto finally looks at Mirage, squirming against the wood, looking like he could be in heat. “Oh...” he says through his breath, a smirk tugs at his lips. “Maybe you need help with something else?” He crouches down to meet Mirages eyes once again. He’s flushed, panting softly and oh so desperate to be touched. </p><p>“Please...” Mirage nearly whispers. Full of shame and lust he just wants to get it over with.<br/>
“I see...” The gears in Crypto’s head turn and Mirage is frozen in place, petrified to hear his answer. “geogjeong hajima. I’ll take good care of you, old man.” His eyes shine as he leaves once again, closing the door behind him. </p><p>Mirage winces as the door on the other side opens and closes loudly behind him. The boots slowly stomp closer and closer to him. Two hands ghost over the curve of his ass, he whimpers, leaning back into them. “So needy...” Crypto chuckles quietly. Sliding his hands around to the front of Mirages thighs, feeling the obvious tent of his throbbing dick. He says something in Korean but Mirage doesn’t know what. “How do I...?” He mumbles. “It’s a two piece.” He knows he wants to take off the pants, “just unhook the straps...”  A series of sharp clicking noises echo around the room, followed by the clatter of his gear falling to the floor. </p><p>As much as Mirage wanted to maintain his dignity (as hard as he already made that) he couldn’t help but feel shame wash over him as he felt the cool air of the room meet the hot skin of his ass when Crypto slid his trousers down. He was almost relieved he didn’t have to see Crypto’s face when he saw the jock strap on full display in front of him. Crypto toys with the straps for a moment, teasing him by pulling it upwards and watching Mirage squirm when it snapped back on his flesh.

</p><p>“Wait, I don’t have any...”<br/>
“One of the...pockets...”<br/>
He senses Crypto moving to pick up the discarded pants and quickly says “The ankle pockets...on the boots.” He hears Crypto make an odd sound but nonetheless, rummages around awkwardly in the pockets of Mirage’s still attached shoes. He fishes out what he’s looking for.<br/>
“Is this petroleum jelly?”<br/>
“I have dry lips...” He whines, only a quiet laugh comes from the other side.<br/>
“Condoms too?”<br/>
“You never know.”</p><p>A gentle finger massages around his hole, spreading the lubricant around before allowing himself to slide a finger in. Mirage gasps, finally getting some sort of attention. Crypto is quick to slide another finger in, mainly because Mirage didn’t seem too happy with a single digit inside him. In only a few thrusts, Mirage was already begging for another. Crypto complies as he adds a third finger into Mirages ass, hearing him moan from the other side of the wood. He’s fucking back onto his hand, mewling into his hand at the stretch and beginning to wonder about how much Crypto was packing that needed this much preparation. </p><p>Crypto gently slides his fingers out of Mirage’s ass and the faint sound of a belt unbuckling is enough to make Mirage’s dick twitch in anticipation. He hears Crypto rip a condom wrapper and pick up the container again before he feels his hands place on his hips.<br/>
“gwaenchanh-a, are you ready?” Cryptos voice sounds so assured, stable next to the crumbling mess that Mirage found himself feeling like.<br/>
“yes, please...” he huffs back his response. </p><p>His eyes well up as Crypto’s rather impressive length begins to slide into him, inch by inch; mouth gaping at the stretch. Holy fuck. </p><p>He teases with his hips, not bottoming out just yet but experimenting with a few short thrusts, not revealing the full size quite yet but letting Mirage know that he wasn’t done yet. Of course Mirage being the needy guy he is, he’s already vetoing the teasing and pushing back as best he can on the rest of Cryptos dick. </p><p>Crypto wastes no time setting a steady pace. Mirage’s mouth hangs open at how full he feels from Crypto’s cock. He wishes he could see the hackers face as he railed him, what face would he make? Crypto was wondering the same thing in that moment; not seeing his partners face made him more cautious, not wanting to experiment in case something went wrong. </p><p>Mirage can’t help but let embarrassingly loud moans spill from his lips, only heard by Crypto who only pushed faster and harder when he heard  how much his partner liked it. </p><p>“Wish I could...see your face...” Mirage manages to say in between short breaths, “Wish you could tug on my hair and tell me how pretty I look as you rail me-“ his voice hitches as Crypto hits a good spot.<br/>
“So you like it, old man?”<br/>
“So fucking much.” He spills back; Crypto’s smirk was so obvious it could have been audible. He ramps up his thrusts, “Close.” He mutters, running along the knifes edge of orgasm. He wishes he could pull Mirages hair too; twist it into his fist and pull him back to get a deeper angle in his ass. He digs his nails into Mirages hips as he tightens his grip, feeling like a rubber band about to snap- </p><p>Without warning, Mirage is cumming over himself, it dribbles down his thighs. He’s moaning and shivering as he rides out his orgasm, Crypto following not too far behind. It’s weird, he almost craves the feeling of himself getting filled with Crypto’s cum. It’d feel so dirty but so arousing on top of the fact that he’d have to finish the match with it deep inside him. Crypto pulls out, Mirage feels himself involuntarily shudder as he becomes empty again. The atmosphere is awkward to say the least. </p><p>“Uh, thanks...for that.” Mirage is the first to start talking.<br/>
“Sure...” From what Mirage can hear, Crypto is buckling up his belts again.<br/>
“Wait, hold on.” Crypto’s voice hangs in the air and is followed by the sound of wood planks clattering against each other</p><p>And suddenly, Mirage is free. </p><p>“Thank fucking god, I thought I’d have to sleep here.” He groaned, stretching out his back and legs as he became comfortable with standing.<br/>
“Wasn’t that hard, actually” he smiles, watching Mirage scramble to put his pants back on, “just needed to lift a plank or two...it was definitely a two person job though.” Crypto plants a quick peck on Mirages lips and then smiles. </p><p>“I’ll give you a five minute head start to get back on your game.” </p><p>And Mirage was out the door before he could say “bamboozle.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading!! hope you guys enjoyed!! </p><p>as always follow my twitter @jestergutz for updates and art!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>